Triángulo
by layla-.-the-strange
Summary: Temari tiene una misión en Konoha con Shikamaru y finalmente tiene la oportunidad de hablar con Ino de los sentimientos de ambas hacia él.


—Toma mi mano. — dijo Shikamaru, sin mirarla directamente.

—No necesito tu ayuda. — Temari golpeó la mano que le tendía y se puso en pie con bastante trabajo, sacudiéndose algo de polvo de la ropa.

—No es eso lo que parece. — echó un vistazo a la chica, cuyas heridas eran más que evidentes tras el combate. —Hemos terminado aquí, los demás puede hacerse cargo de trasladar al enemigo. —entonces se puso bastante serio. —Ahora vamos a Konoha para que un médico te revise.

—¿Por qué a Konoha?

—Está más cerca. No creo que llegaras a Suna así, Temari.

—¿Qué pretendes decir? —intentó ponerse a la defensiva con él, pero un pinchazo de dolor hizo que sus rodillas dejaran de responderle y se viniera abajo. Shikamaru impidió que llegara a caer, colocándose bajo ella para servirle de apoyo.

—Vamos. —ella se limitó a asentir y apoyó parte de su peso en él, para ayudarse a caminar. Estuvieron casi todo el camino en silencio, salvo para ponerse de acuerdo sobre cuándo hacer una pausa.

Una vez en Konoha, fueron derechos al hospital, donde Shikamaru se coló en una zona en la que supuestamente sólo puede entrar el personal del centro. Zonas que conocía bastante bien gracias a sus amistades entre los trabajadores del hospital.

Al poco, se topó con un rostro muy familiar.

—¡Shikamaru! —exclamó una escandalosa rubia, prácticamente corriendo hacia él. —¿Estás volviendo de tu misión? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ino… —le hizo una seña para que bajara la voz. —He venido con Temari. Está herida.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde está? ¿La ingresaron ya? —él negó con la cabeza.

—Os estaba buscando a alguna de vosotras. Me gustaría que la tratara alguien de confianza, ¿te importaría…? —Ino recibió un pequeño shock por esas palabras, pero se decidió a interrumpirlo.

—Por supuesto, tráela por aquí a la sala de curas número 2, iré preparándolo todo. —y se metió por una de las puertas más cercanas.

Mientras terminaba de colocar algunas cosas en una de las mesas supletorias, la puerta de abrió dando paso a Shikamaru y a una sorprendida Temari.

—¿Te referías a ella? —preguntó girando la cabeza.

—¡Eh! ¡Puedo oírte! —exclamó algo indignada Ino. Realmente no sabía si era algo malo, pero esa predisposición a creer con mucha más facilidad cualquier cosa mala que algo bueno habló por ella.

—No, perdona. Sólo me dijo que me vería un gran médico de confianza, y no imaginé que se tratara de uno de los antiguos novatos…

—Ya. —sin saber si se sentía halagada por una parte o infravalorada por la otra, Ino se limitó a ayudar a Temari a sentarse en la camilla que había preparado. —Y tú… — mirando a Shikamaru — No puedes quedarte aquí. No mientras estoy con una paciente.

—Ya veo… —metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos —¿Puedo esperar fuera?

—¿Estás de broma? —replicó inmediatamente Temari. —Me has metido por una puerta trasera, ¿no llamarías mucho la atención quedándote por aquí?

—Ella tiene razón, Shikamaru. Márchate, descansa, date una ducha. Te avisaré con cualquier cosa. —señalándose la sien, para que entendiera que utilizaría su poder para avisarlo. El castaño asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Volveré enseguida y estaré por los alrededores. —y justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él, añadió: —Ino, confío en ti.

—Ese tonto… —susurró algo sonrojada Temari. Ino fingió no prestar atención y comenzó a revisar el estado de su nueva paciente.

—Parece que todo el daño está en la cadera y las piernas… ¿Te duele algo más?

—Quizá el comienzo de la columna… —llevándose la mano a la espalda, bajo el cuello.

—Ok… ¿Prefieres que te dé algo que te duerma mientras te trato? — la de Suna negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias, pero querría estar despierta. — la ninja médico asintió y tras aplicarse un ungüento en las manos, comenzó a aplicar chakra en una de las zonas afectadas, cerca de la cadera de Temari.

—Si en algún momento te duele mucho, sólo dímelo. —estuvo siguiendo a lo suyo un rato, hasta que…

—Ino.

—¿Huh? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

—No. —Temari agachó la cabeza. — En realidad a ti te gusta, ¿verdad?

—¿Ehm? ¿El qué? ¿La medicina?

—No, no "el qué"… sino "quién"… Hablo de Shikamaru.

—¡¿QUÉ!? —gritó con un respingo, dando un paso hacia atrás. Miró a su alrededor, por aquella zona no había nadie ahora y menos allí, donde sólo estaban ellas dos. Es como si Temari llevara tiempo queriendo hablar con ella a solas… Así que volvió a su trabajo y, sin intentar siquiera ocultar su sonrojo, preguntó: —¿Y a ti?

—Sí. —una sílaba, cuando es tan directa, es suficiente a veces para dejar congelada a una persona. — Pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Él es miembro del consejo de Konoha ahora. Yo también lo soy del de Suna… Y no puedo simplemente dejar el consejo, ni a mi hermano, ni a mi aldea… —terminó de pronunciar casi en un susurro. —Así que he pensado que lo mejor para todos es que yo me retire de este asunto…

Ino se quedó shockeada unos momentos, y después decidió simplemente seguir con su labor en silencio.

—¿Me has oído?

—Te he oído. —murmuró Ino. El siguiente par de horas lo pasaron completamente en silencio, que sólo se rompió cuando finalmente la médico diagnosticó:

—Creo que no tendrás problemas para llegar a Suna, pero después deberías descansar unos días. —se dirigió a la puerta mientras le transmitía a Shikamaru un escueto "Ya" para que fuera a buscarla. —Temari. No puedo saber lo qué pasará, ni los sentimientos de una persona… Pero sea lo que sea, no puede ocurrir porque sea "más conveniente".

Al quedarse sola en la habitación, Temari alzó una ceja sorprendida y enseguida se echó a reír, pensando: —Tiene razón.

Más tarde, cuando Ino se hubo desahogado mientras tomaba un refresco con su mejor amiga…

—En serio Sakura, ¿qué está pasando? —la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta realmente? ¿Las palabras de Temari, la posibilidad de que ellos dos se gusten, o tener que reconocer tus sentimientos? —Ino iba a replicarle algo pero terminó llevándose ambas manos a la cara para ahogar un grito.

—¿Es que es obligatorio enamorarse de alguien de tu equipo? ¿Qué van, a ponerlo como norma o algo así?

—¡Por dios! ¡Espero que no! —exclamó Sakura

—Pero si tú…

—Ya — interrumpió ella —Pero imagínate por ejemplo Temari, que hace equipo con sus dos hermanos… —Ino frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por eso tiene que buscar al chico de otra?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Suena como si hubiera una conspiración!

—No me hagas caso. Me alegro mucho por ti y por Naruto, de verdad. Creo que en parte eso me daba esperanzas de algún modo… Pero no funcionará conmigo.

—¿Ino…? ¿Estás bien…?

—Déjame. — suspiró la rubia. — Creo que necesito un poco de aire puro, o quizá volver al trabajo para no pensar en nada… Ya lo veré sobre la marcha. — dijo poniéndose en pie y alejándose del lugar.

—Al fin y al cabo él está con ella ahora, mientras yo estoy aquí sola pensando en esto... Creo que ya está todo dicho. —frenó en seco y encaminó sus pasos hacia el hospital, pensando que sería la mejor manera de no pensar en ello.

—¡Ino! —llamaba varias horas después uno de los enfermeros por los pasillos del hospital — Perdona que te moleste, sé que llevas muchas horas trabajando hoy.

—No hay problema — dijo ella acercándose — ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí, ¿puedes atender a un paciente que ha entrado de urgencia? Todos los médicos de guardia están ocupados…

—Claro. ¿Dónde está?

—Habitación 687.

—Perfecto, voy. — acelerando sus pasos para llegar cuanto antes a la habitación, sin percatarse de que a su espalda se originaba una pequeña explosión de humo, en la que el supuesto enfermero se transformó en Sakura, que precisamente era una de los médicos de guardia esa noche.

La pelirrosa intentó esconder una leve risa tras una mano. —Bien. — sonrió, y volvió a la sala de descanso, ya que en realidad estaba siendo una noche tranquila.

—Buenas noches —saludaba Ino mientras entraba en la habitación, echando un vistazo al informe de su nuevo paciente — Me llamo Yamanaka Ino y seré su médico, señor…

Se detuvo a buscar los datos del paciente, ya que le gustaba referirse siempre a todos por su nombre —¡¿Shikamaru!? — miró hacia la cama y vio a su compañero. — ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha sido Temari… — dijo él, entre avergonzado y cansado.

—¿Cómo que… ha sido Temari…? ¿Qué demoni…?

—Los estaba acompañando — interrumpió él — a ella y a los otros dos ninjas de Suna que vinieron a la misión, hacia el límite del país del fuego, hasta que de pronto Temari dijo que tenía algo importante que contarme, pero que sólo me lo diría si la derrotaba en combate. Creía que hablaba en broma hasta que… bueno, me atacó.

Ino no daba crédito a lo que oía, no sabía si avergonzarse, enfadarse, o hacerse la loca.

—Y viendo que tú has ingresado en el hospital de urgencia, creo que sé quién ganó. —se burló ella, tratando de evadir el otro tema.

—Pues en realidad… —Shikamaru retiró la sábana para descubrirse y mostrar un vendaje en el pecho y otro en la muñeca. —Sí salí algo herido, pero ya me ha tratado Sakura.

—¿Qué? —él se levantó y se puso frente a Ino. —Pero… ¿entonces…?

—Sí. Hablé con Temari.

—¿¡Qué!? —la rubia intentó separarse a sí misma de la angustia llevándose una mano a la frente —Pues no creo que ella tuviera derecho a hablarte sobre mis sentimientos. Así que lo que te haya dicho, ¡simplemente no cuenta!

—Temari me habló de sus propios sentimientos, Ino. Reconoció que si hubiera sido capaz de encontrarle una solución a esa situación, ese momento se hubiera parecido más a una confesión. Pero no lo fue. No lo podía ser.

—Así que… decidió rendirse finalmente, al vivir tan lejos… —la rubia dejó escapar un suspiro, realmente le servía de poco que su rival se retirase sólo por algo como eso.

—No. Decidió rendirse al darse cuenta de que quiero a otra persona. —Ino se quedó en shock. Su cuerpo se quedó como paralizado, y su garganta completamente seca. Su sangre se congeló como si su corazón hubiera olvidado cuál era su cometido… ¿Qué?

—¿A otra persona? — balbuceó — P-pero… ¿a quién?

—Primero… me gustaría que me contaras qué es eso que decías sobre tus sentimientos.

—No, no, no. No puedo decírtelo si no me contestas…. ¿Quién es la persona a la que quieres?

Shikamaru se acercó más a ella y la sujetó por los hombros.

—Tsk. Qué chica más problemática. Realmente me vas a hacer decirlo todo, ¿verdad? —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—No. No hace falta. ¡Ninguna falta! — y rodeó el cuello del castaño con ambas manos, que deslizó sus manos hasta la espalda de Ino para completar el abrazo y fundirse, al fin, en un apasionado beso.

Rato después, en el puesto de Ichiraku…

—Así que tenías tú razón. —comentaba un chico rubio con marcas zorrunas en sus mejillas.

—¡Sí! ¡Hemos juntado una pareja! —celebraba Sakura —¿No te hace sentir feliz?

—¿De verdad crees que mi felicidad depende de que los demás se emparejen? ¡Sólo había una pareja que me interesaba, ttebayo!—le dio un pequeño beso a la pelirrosa, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido. A lo que él suspiró y se revolvió un poco el pelo. —Pero si así van a ser felices bueno… supongo que un poco.

—¡Sí! ¡Ése es el espíritu! —exclamó ella alzando un puño. — Y ahora… ¿quiénes podrían ser los próximos?

—¿Cómo que los próximos? —preguntó sorprendido el chico.

—Claro, Naruto. Tenemos el deber sagrado de ayudar a nuestros amigos a encontrar el amor también.

—Agh. ¿Es lo que quieres, Sakura-chan? —ella lo miró con ojos de cordero. Naruto agachó la cabeza. —Vale… ¡pero nada de interferir!

—¡Prometido! Sólo el empujoncito que necesitan.

—Ok, entonces creo que podría ser Tenten. —propuso Naruto.

—¡Sí, yo también lo creo! Porque está claro que le gusta alguien, ¿a que sí?

—Síp. Hace tiempo que se me pasó por la cabeza que le gustaba…

—Lee —dijo Sakura

—Neji — dijo exactamente a la vez Naruto.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, con una gota cayéndoles por la nuca.

Parece que "algo" tendrían que resolver antes de seguir jugando a los casamenteros.

FIN.


End file.
